Some businesses, particularly banks, are often faced with a large amount of coin currency at the end of a business day, week or mouth which must be organized, counted and recorded. To hand count and record large amounts of coins of mixed denomimations requires diligent care and effort and demands much manpower time that might otherwise be available for more profitable and less tedious activity. To make counting of coins less laborious, machines have been developed which automatically sort by denomination a mixed group of coins.
Without the ability to control the automatic sorting process, the machine user must remain in the vicinity of the machine during its operation to ensure the machine can be stopped in case of a malfunction. In addition, the user must remain near-by in order to remove filled receptacles of sorted coins.